


A Good Mama

by Dreamsinlilac



Series: Drill Bits & Pieces [7]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998)
Genre: Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsinlilac/pseuds/Dreamsinlilac
Summary: While at an event with her family, Constance sees a face from her past.  Luckily for her someone is there to help her deal with this most unwanted reunion.





	A Good Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt request from my friend TypicalRAinbow. 
> 
> “If I see you anywhere near her again, you’ll have me to deal with.”and "Damn you're strong for a little thing"
> 
> Set around this time in the "A Year In the Life" storyline. Hope you enjoy!

“Well, there’s certainly a good turn out.” Amelia looked across the large room that was filled with parents and their excited children. For the first time several Willows groups and some prospective members were coming together for an event to celebrate Winter Solstice and from what she could see, they were off to a great start. 

Constance smiled as she looked around the room, along with her fellow Willows co-ordinators she had put a lot of work into planning this event and was relieved it had come together so well. The assigned leaders had set up various games and activities, including Davina and Elizabeth with their storytelling corner. And there, at the back of the room was Abby, who along with Maud had set up a craft corner where the children could paint decorations, draw pictures or generally just enjoy getting a bit messy. 

“Mama, Mummy can we go over?” Ava could already see some of her friends assembling around her big sister and she was anxious to join them. 

Imogen nodded as she took their coats. “Go have fun.” She watched as Ava and Zara ran across the room while Abby came over and held out her hands for Fleur. 

“You said she could join in, I’ll make sure she paints you a masterpiece.” 

While it was clear that while her daughters were fine, it soon became apparent that her wife needed some attention. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

It was only the soft hand laying on her arm that dragged Constance out of the silent panic she found herself in. Despite all her planning, there was one thing she had never considered.   
“That woman over there.”, she whispered as she inclined her head in the general direction of the person in question. 

“Yes?” 

“Is my father’s wife.”

Imogen forced herself to discreetly look at the woman she had heard of but even after eight years, never met. She was dressed in dark colours, not unusual for a Cauldronite event but somehow she managed to look far more old-fashioned than any of her fellow witches, almost Victorian-like in fact. And as Imogen took another look she noticed that not alone did she appear pinched and unhappy, with her were two of the most miserable looking children that Imogen had ever seen.

“Are they her grandchildren?”, Amelia whispered. Although she still occasionally came across Duncan at magical events, his wife Rosemary was a rare sight and for good reason. Even before she had known Constance, Amelia had known Duncan and Rosemary and neither were very popular in magical circles. Duncan at least had the magical skills to back his aloofness while Rosemary had mediocre magical skills at best but possessed a sharp tongue and a superior attitude that had offended many over the years. 

“They must be.” Constance murmured as she regarded the two girls from the corner of her eye. They appeared to be around Zara’s age, possibly twins but equally, she surmised they may be cousins. Just as they were cousins to her own children. The thought stopped her in her tracks again, she rarely thought of her father and his family anymore and had never considered the fact that just as her own family had grown over the years, his may have done the same.

“What do you want to do?” Again, Imogen pulled Constance away from her thoughts. “Do you want to say hello?”

It was a decision Constance didn’t have to make, as soon as Rosemary Hardbroom saw her step-daughter she turned on her heel and guided the two children in the opposite direction. 

“How rude.”, Amelia muttered. 

While Constance agreed, she couldn’t deny feeling a sense of relief that the decision had been taken away from her. “I think I’d much rather spend my time with my own family and friends, not worrying about people who have never wanted anything to do with me.”

“Well, _we_ want plenty to do with you.” Imogen pulled Constance close and kissed her cheek, knowing full well her actions were being monitored and not giving a hoot. “Come on, let’s go see what the kids are doing.”

The Drill girls were having a great time decorating with their friends. As predicted there was also an element of messiness which probably added to the fun everyone was having. Luckily the paint was washable and all parents had been advised to bring along spare clothes for their children to travel home in.

“Well done honey.” Imogen gave Abby a hug while Constance took the younger girls to join the story group. “You’ve done a great job.” 

“Thanks.” Abby took advantage of a quiet moment to point across the room. “Who’s that lady over there? She keeps staring at us. Maud went over to see if the kids wanted to join in but apparently, they’re not allowed to actually do anything, especially anything messy. I mean, what’s the point in coming if that’s the case?”

“I’m not sure why they’re here honey but we were going to tell you anyway, that woman is married to Mama’s father. Technically I suppose she’s your step-grandmother.”

“No way.” Abby glanced over again. “Is Mama okay?”

“I think she’d rather she wasn’t here, but as long as everyone else is having a good time she’s fine.”

“Okay.” Abby shook her head, not quite able to believe that this miserable person was in anyway connected to their family. Still, she didn’t really want to dwell on it. “Right, I’m just going to nip to the loo then grab a quick coffee, will I bring you back one?”

“Please.” Imogen nodded. “I’ll help Maud tidy up a bit.”

Abby may have thought she was the only person in the bathroom, but as she heard voices outside the cubicle, she realised she was wrong. 

“I’m surprised to see you here Rosemary, this isn’t exactly your type of event.”

While Ivy Wells would never exactly name Rosemary as a friend, she had her uses when it came to gossip. And the fact that Rosemary was here, in the same venue as Duncan’s estranged daughter and her family had piqued Ivy’s interest. 

“I’m here because Hamish’s wife is unwell and had promised the children she would bring them to this ridiculous event. He had no interest in stepping in so I offered instead, doing my grandmotherly duty you know.”

“Oh, and that was the only reason?” Ivy had a feeling it was more likely seeing who was in charge of the event that had prompted this sense of duty. Although her meetings with Rosemary were infrequent, to say the least, any mention of her children or grandchildren was an even rarer event. Ivy may have been a gossip but she did love her family, even though they despaired of her need to get involved in things that were none of her business. 

“Of course. What else would bring me here? It's loud and full of dirty looking children running around like street urchins. I’d much rather be at home with Duncan.”

Abby could feel her temper rising as she waited in the cubicle for these two old busybodies to leave. But unfortunately it looked like the conversation was going to carry on and her anger was about to rise even further. 

“Have you seen Constance?”

“Constance?” Rosemary was suddenly very busy patting her hair. “Oh, I may have, I didn’t realise she would be here.”

“I believe she organised the event.” Ivy knew she had to tread very carefully in order to get any worthwhile gossip. “She’s very involved in Willows, in fact, I believe it was her idea. Are your grandchildren members?”

Rosemary scoffed. “No, their mother wanted them to join but Duncan and I advised her it wasn’t a good idea, who knows who they’d be mixing with.”

“Well, my grandchildren thoroughly enjoy it.”, Ivy bristled.

“Do they really? I suppose for some children it might be suitable but not for Hardbroom children, today has just proven that.”

“Constance’s children seem to like it.” Ivy couldn’t help herself and Rosemary’s face told her she had hit a nerve.

“Hmmm, I do believe they are not ‘Hardbroom’ children, the oldest one certainly isn’t. Who knows where she came from? I would assume from her wife’s previous relationship. Not magical anyway from what I’ve heard.”

_“They’re talking about me.”_ Abby could feel her heart pounding. She also knew what was meant by the words ‘not magical’ when they were said in that tone of voice.

“She is adopted I believe.”, Ivy nodded. “But she seems to fit in well, my Julia had a great time at her craft activity today.”

“Isn’t that lovely.”, Rosemary sneered. “And as for the others, I always think any more than two children is vulgar and unnecessary don’t you? But then again, Constance has always had her issues I suppose”

Before Ivy could remind her of her own three children, and the fact that Rosemary’s precious husband had fathered the same number himself, one of the cubicle doors opened to reveal a furious looking Abby.

“Excuse me.” She pushed between the two suddenly speechless women to wash her hands, then after drying them focused on Rosemary. 

“My name is Abby, and yes, I was lucky enough to be adopted by my two incredible mothers. And you’re right, I don’t have magical abilities but if that makes me in any way different to you, I think that’s a bonus.”

“Excuse me?”, Rosemary hissed.

Meanwhile, Ivy was busy gathering her coat and bag. As tempting as it was to stay and watch, she knew when to cut her losses. “I’d better get back to the children.”

Abby barely noticed her leaving, her issue was with this battle-axe stood in front of her. 

“Am I not being clear? I am so happy that my family has nothing to do with you because from what I’ve seen and heard today, you are a nasty, vindictive, old lady who came here deliberately to gawk at my Mama and at us.”

“I did no such thing. I have absolutely no interest in Constance or in any of you.”

“Really?” Abby rolled her eyes. “So you didn’t know she’d be here? Didn’t know she founded Willows? Didn’t know exactly how many children she has? Because from what I heard you seemed to know an awful lot about people you have no interest in.”

Rosemary refused to admit, even to herself that she had been caught out. Instead, she chose another tactic. “Didn’t your parents teach you it was rude to eavesdrop on private conversations little girl?”

At this Abby couldn’t help scoffing. “They did, but they also taught me not to have private conversations in public bathrooms, a lesson you could probably do with learning yourself. You’ve made a fool of yourself Mrs Hardbroom, not me and certainly not my Mama.”

“She’s not your ‘Mama’, you don’t share any connection, she simply took you on.”

“Took me on? Like you refused to do for her when she was a helpless child? Well, let me tell you this, she is my Mama, she has been since I was nine years old. She’s loved me, nursed me when I was sick, told me off when I did something wrong, taught me all manner of things, magical and ‘non-magical' as you put it. She's helped me through break-ups and fights with friends, laughed at my jokes, encouraged me in my studies and hobbies, listened to my problems and secrets and trusted me with her own. She's given me affection whenever I wanted and never once has she let me down. That’s what a good Mama is and I wouldn’t swap mine for the world.”

“And there was never any ‘taking on’ involved, she is not a chore or a duty.” Constance spoke from the doorway where she had heard the last part of Abby and Rosemary’s exchange. “Abby is my first child and I would never be without her for a second because I love her.”

“How touching.” Rosemary spat before trying to leave the room, her red face completely giving away her anger and embarrassment. “If you’ll excuse me.”

“One more thing.” Abby placed herself between Rosemary and Constance. “If I see you anywhere near her again, you’ll have me to deal with.”

“Am I supposed to be worried?” Rosemary’s words sounded brave in her head but the squeaky manner in which they came out gave away that she was in fact, very wary of this teenager. 

“Oh, I’d never hurt you.” Abby opened her arms wide in a gesture of peace. “I just know how important your reputation is to you and your husband. I’d hate for you to be known among your fellow ‘magical’ people as a hypocritical bully who gossips in the toilets like a fishwife. That really would be a dreadful ‘issue’ to deal with, wouldn’t it?” 

Knowing she had gotten her point across, Abby delicately stepped aside, allowing Rosemary to barge out of the bathroom. Then, when she was sure they were alone, she ran into her mother’s arms. 

“Are you alright?” Constance asked as she kissed Abby’s hair. “Did she do anything to you, cast any spells?”

“No.”, Abby promised. “She was talking about us, you, me, Mum, the crazies and I wasn’t going to let her get away with that.” Knowing she needed to be completely truthful, Abby told her Mama exactly what had been said. “Please don’t be upset.”

“I’m not, not for me anyway. I know what she’s like and I made peace with the fact that I was an inconvenience to her many years ago. I do hate that she hurt your feelings though.”

“I’ll be okay, especially if you make me some of your special hot chocolate when we get home. And if we can all watch a Christmas film together, that would probably help as well.”

“That sounds perfect.”, Constance whispered as she held her daughter.

A couple of minutes later Imogen was finally getting her coffee and at a safe distance from little ears, was hearing what had caused the delay. 

“What?” Abby asked as she saw the smile spread across her Mum’s face.

“Damn, you’re strong for a little thing.” Imogen smile grew wider as she drew Abby closer. “And I’m so, so proud of you for taking a stand against that hateful woman. I’m just sorry you had to face her alone until Mama came in.”

“Honestly, I didn’t even think about it, I just knew I had to say something. And small as I might be, I’m glad I told her off.”

“So am I.” Amelia winked at Abby. “And I think you handled yourself perfectly my dear.” 

“Thanks Granny.” Abby thought of the two children who had last been seen being ushered rapidly from the building by their grandmother. “You know, it’s those two little kids I feel really sorry for, and their mother by the sounds of what was said. Maybe they were just miserable because they were with their nasty grandmother, I hope they have more fun at home.”

“So do I.”, Constance agreed. While she would never cross the lines that had been set and make contact uninvited, she could only hope that if the occasion ever arose, those two children knew that they would be welcome to get to know their other family members with no strings attached. 

While Abby got back to her craft activities, Imogen wrapped her arms around Constance. “So, what do you say, before we go home for hot chocolates and Christmas films, will we take the kids for something to eat?”

“Oh, I don’t know Darling. They have been getting very messy, almost urchin like in fact. What will people say?”

“Ahhh.” Imogen played along. “Luckily I have changes of clothes in my bag. But you know, maybe you’re right, four children, is that not very vulgar?”

“It’s certainly not very Hardbroom like.”, Amelia added with a wink.

“No, it’s not.” Constance mused. “But considering that we’re Drills I don’t think any of that matters a jot, do you?”

“Not at all.” Imogen laughed. “What will we go for?”

Constance didn’t need to think. “Thai, it’s Abby’s favourite.” She folded her hands over Imogen’s and smiled. “A good Mama knows these things.”

“She sure does Sweetheart, she sure does.”


End file.
